1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a grease packing jig for a bearing which has rolling elements arranged equidistantly on an outer circumferential surface of an inner ring by means of a retainer. The jig is used for packing grease into gaps between the bearing's inner ring and rolling elements.
2. Background Art
Grease packing jigs are disclosed in JP-A S62-39135 and JP-A H10-26296. FIG. 10 shows a typical conventional grease packing jig for bearings.
The grease packing jig is for a type of bearings such as a bearing A in which a plurality of rolling elements (tapered rollers) 2 are arranged at an equal interval on an outer circumferential surface of an inner ring 1 by means of a retainer 3. The jig includes a support table 5 for placing the bearing, with a small-flange side of the inner ring 1 faced downward; an inner lid 6 for placing on a large-flange-side end surface of the inner ring 1; and an upper lid 8 which has a lower surface formed with an inner lid housing recess 7. The inner lid 6 is housed in the inner lid housing recess 7 of the upper lid 8 to provide a grease packing space 9 above an upper surface and around an outer circumferential surface of the inner lid 6, and a grease packing port 10 as a gap between the outer circumferential surface of the inner lid 6 and an inner circumferential surface of the inner lid housing recess 7.
At a center of the upper lid 8, a grease pumping port 11 is provided to pump grease into the grease packing space 9. Grease which is pumped from the grease pumping port 11 into the grease packing space 9 under a pressure finds its ways into spaces between the inner ring 1, the tapered rollers 2 and the retainer 3.
The inner lid 6 has its lower surface outer circumferential edge formed with an annular groove for fitting an O-ring 12. During the greasing operation, the O-ring 12 prevents grease leakage from between the end surface of the inner ring 1 and the surface of the inner lid 6 contacted thereto.
Also, the upper lid 8 has its lower end surface formed with a stepped portion for fitting an O-ring 13. This O-ring 13 provided at the stepped portion makes contact with an outer circumferential surface of the retainer 3, to prevent grease leakage from between the contacting surfaces of the upper lid 8 and the retainer 3.
The inner lid 6 and the upper lid 8 are fixed integrally with each other by bolts 14. The upper lid 8 has its upper surface provided with handles 15.